New Year, New Town
by jdmusiclover
Summary: Taking place not long before grown up Henry calls for Hook, Regina and Emma to come to his aid in the alternate Enchanted Forest in 7x2, the residents of Storybrooke are living out their Happy Beginnings. With New Years approaching, Regina and Snow decide it's time for a new town wide initiative. Emma and Killian use the occasion to make a special announcement of their own.


New Year, New Town

**Pairing: **Captain Swan

**Rating: **F for fluffy feels

**Word Count:** around 2k

**Summary:** Taking place sometime not long before grown up Henry calls for Hook, Regina and Emma to come to his aid in the alternate Enchanted Forest in 7x2, the residents of Storybrooke are living out their Happy Beginnings. With New Years approaching, Regina and Snow decide it's time for a new town wide initiative. Emma and Killian use the occasion to make a special announcement of their own.

_Happy New Year (almost) everyone! 2019 was kind of a rough year for me, so I'm hoping 2020 is a turning point. Here's to us all having our best year-and best decade-yet! Shout out to kmomof4, searchingwardrobes, snowbellewelles and laschatzi for giving me ideas for this fic!_

"Good morning, Beautiful. How was your night?" Killian crooned softly as he leaned down to kiss Emma's cheek, his hand softly caressing her shoulder.

Emma smiled as she slowly opened her eyes and turned over to meet her husband's adoring gaze. She'd introduced him to the song a few months ago, and ever since then, he'd woken her up to it nearly every morning.

They'd been married for five years now, and yet Killian could still make her stomach swoop like a teenager with her first crush. It should be illegal for someone to be so romantic.

Emma sat up, ran a hand through her riotous curls, and then pulled Killian down for a long, slow kiss. Life was good. Life was _really _good.

Killian pulled away with a reluctant groan. "I'll never complain about a good morning greeting like that, my love, but if we continue on in this manner, we'll never make the city council meeting on time."

Emma groaned. "You sure we can't just skip it? It's New Year's Eve; I'd much rather just stay here in bed with you."

"Likewise darling," Killian said with one more smacking kiss to her lips before he threw back the covers and got to his feet, "but you know neither Regina nor your mother would ever let us get away with that given their New Year, New Town initiative."

Emma groaned again. "Oh yeah, that. Can't wait"

About a month ago, just after Thanksgiving, Regina and Snow had called a special town council meeting.

"We've been Big Bad free for five years now," Regain began without preamble, staring down each of the members of the council, "and you'd think that would mean our town would be nearly perfect, by now, but that is not the case. I've still had to deal with the same petty squabbles as I've always had to, and I think it's high time we do something about it."

"Just what kind of squabbles we talking about 'your majesty'?" Leroy asked, scowling fiercely

"Well, for one thing, I think we would all appreciate it if you'd lay off the threats of a lawsuit everytime someone eats the last of Granny's bacon before you get there."

"I have always tried to get as much bacon as I possibly could, and my brothers all know it", Leroy argued. "They double cross me at the diner counter, they know what to expect."

Regina rolled her eyes and looked on the point of retorting back, which Snow quickly stepped in.

"The point is not to point fingers at any one person," she said. "The point is that I think we all have things about ourselves that we could change in order to become the best versions of ourselves."

"So, Lady Snow, what particularly are you and the queen proposing?" Killian asked.

"As you all well know, the holiday season is just now ramping up, and before you know it, it will be Christmas and then New Years," Snow explained. "Regina and I were talking over tea one day, and we had a thought. New Years is the time for resolutions. What if we-all of us-the whole town-made new year's resolutions to make our town a better, friendlier town?"

"We'll call it the 'New Year, New Town' initiative," Regina said in her typical no nonsense tone. "It will, of course be compulsory for all residents of Storybrooke."

There was a general groan among the council as everyone began talking at once. Regina banged her gavel, finally restoring quiet to the council room.

"While I personally don't think New Year's resolutions are a bad thing," Archie said, "I do have questions about how it would work practically, though. Surely you can see that forcing the town to make New Year's resolutions is a bit high-handed, even for you."

"Not happening, Sister," Leroy tossed in.

"For once, I have to agree with the dwarf," Killian tossed in. "No bloody way in Hades you will get the town-or even most on this committee-to go along with such an authoritarian scheme."

Regina sighed in exasperation. "Listen Captain Guyliner…"

Snow stepped in again before things could further devolve. "Okay, maybe we can't make it compulsory, but I was thinking, we could have incentives. You know, get pledges from various businesses for prizes for anyone who makes and keeps their resolutions until the end of the year. Make it a fun, citywide competition. That sort of thing."

After a fair bit more debate, the council finally voted six to five-with Regina, Snow, David, Archie, Whale and Marco voting aye and Zelena, Emma, Killian, Leroy and Granny voting nay-to implement the initiative. Emma had been on the fence about the whole thing, but what finally tipped her to the "nay" side, was Regina's final decree.

"There is one thing I must insist upon," Regina said. "If we can't force the entire town to comply with the initiative, we must at least stand in solidarity in our efforts to encourage full participation. To that end, I move that the initiative be compulsory for the members of the council."

Another groan around the room.

"What's stopping everyone from just making self-serving resolutions?" Whale asked.

"Well…." Snow began slowly. "Now just hear me out!"

No statement that started like that could ever end well.

"Regina and I discussed that, and we came up with a plan that we think is fair for everyone," she said. "We, the council, have a say in each other's resolutions. Everyone is free to submit resolution ideas for each other, and then on New Year's Eve, we hold a vote to determine what each person will focus on next year."

That suggestion got more than a little pushback, but in the end, it was reluctantly adopted.

And so here they were, New Year's Eve morning, making their way to town hall to decide upon and commit to their resolutions for the coming year.

Emma took a deep, calming breath, as she and Killian took their seats at the council table. Killian took her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze offering her his support and strength. She couldn't care less what the council had decided for her resolution; the whole thing was ridiculous anyway. What did have her nervous and excited and a little freaked out was the plan she and Killian had come up with just before Christmas when they learned the news. Fact was, it was a big deal, a really, really big deal.

Regina, dressed in her customary power suit, banged her gavel against the table to quiet the gathered council and call the meeting to order.

"Okay, as it's New Year's Eve, and I'm sure we all have better places to be, let's go ahead and get to it," she said.

"Here's how it will work," Snow said eagerly. "Everyone will vote on the proposed resolutions via secret ballot. The ballots will be tabulated, and then each one of you will be given an envelope with the list of suggested resolutions the council proposed. The one picked for you will be listed at the top in red."

"And if we refuse to go along with that one?" Leroy asked, crossing his arms and scowling fiercely.

"We aren't unreasonable," Snow said in answer. "If you can't go along with your top choice, you have the option to choose one of the other selections on your list."

Voting and tabulation were rather quick affairs, and within fifteen minutes the results were in.

"Just to get you all to stop bitching about this and see that it's not that big of a deal, I'll go first," Regina said, taking her own envelope. Taking her letter opener, she neatly slit the top of the envelope and pulled the single sheet of paper free. Taking a moment to read through it, Regina scoffed. "'Cut back on snarkiness and insulting nicknames'? Really? I don't-"

"Oh yes you do, your majesty," Killian said. "I've lost count of the number of times you've called me some variation of 'Handless Wonder' or 'Captain Guyliner'."

"Oh, did I hurt your little feelings?" Regina snapped.

"Aaaannd there's the snark," Emma commented.

"Fine!" Regina said, "just to prove to all of you that I'm serious about making this initiative work, I'll accept your stupid resolution."

With the first resolution reveal out of the way, the rest went rather smoothly. Snow resolved to refrain from revealing secrets (although Emma personally preferred the resolution Killian had submitted for her mom: Call before coming over to your daughter and son-in-law's house). David resolved to make time for his mates now that his farm was taking up so much of his time. Zelena resolved to cut out envy from her life. Leroy resolved to stop running through the town yelling "terrible news!" about anything less than a full blown emergency. Whale resolved to stop drinking while on duty. Archie resolved to actually get a medical degree not given to him from a curse. Granny resolved to replace the uncomfortable matresses in her inn. And Marco resolved to take classes to bring his woodworking business into the twenty-first century.

Finally, it was down to just Emma and Killian. The moment of truth.

Emma stood up, and without even looking at what was written on her envelope said, "I resolve to be the best mother I can possibly be and to learn all I can about how to care for a newborn."

She was met with blank, confused stares as she sat down and Killian rose to make his announcement.

"And I'd like to address my resolution directly to Dave," he said with a cheeky grin. "Mate, my resolution for next year is to not get your daughter pregnant….again."

For a moment the blank stares continued until suddenly Snow gasped. "Emma….Killian? Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

Emma stood, and laced her fingers with Killian's as her smile bloomed and a tear fell from the corner of her eye. "If you think we're saying you're about to be a grandma again, then yes. We found out on Christmas Eve. It finally happened! I'm pregnant!"

Later that night, after the ball dropped and the new year came in amid fireworks and cheers, Emma settled in bed in Killian's embrace.

"How are you feeling, love?" he asked, holding her to him and nuzzling her neck. "Is the little one causing any distress?"

"At the moment all is well," Emma said. "Now in the morning when the nausea hits like a ton of bricks I might have a different answer, but for right now, everything feels just about perfect."

Killian placed his hand on her belly and rubbed gently, his attempt, she knew, to caress their growing child. "Something tells me this new year is going to be our best one yet."

"Something tells me the same thing, babe," Emma said.

They fell silent for another moment before Emma broke the silence with a chuckle. "How long do you think it will take for the council to realize we totally blew off their resolutions for us?"


End file.
